


A DRUNK THOMAS HAS APPEARED

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Almost oral sex, Almost smut, M/M, thomas is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: title says it





	A DRUNK THOMAS HAS APPEARED

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a chapter in another thing but it's here now

The day began like any other work day. Alexander wrote and typed and talked and argued. Typical. Only when he was packing up to go home at around 1 in the morning, a dark figure presented itself in the window of his office door accompanied by a knock. Alex's gaze hardened. He knew that knock. "What do you want?" He asked hesitantly, just loud enough for Jefferson to hear.

The knob was turned, allowing the door to open. The sight that was revealed to the Treasury Secretary was not one to be expected. Thomas Jefferson was wearing nothing but his signature, outdated tail coat. Alex gaped at the stunning figure before him. Muscles bulged in all the right places. It was obvious that Jefferson worked out. Next was his face. A lazy smirk and hooded eyes were visible in the man's drunken state. What Alex's gaze found next was his dick standing at attention in full view when he leaned against the doorframe, legs parted further than they should be.

"See something you like, Hamilton?" Jefferson drawled, licking his lips almost seductively. If it was meant for that purpose, it easily melted Alex who slumped in his chair now. He could feel his own dick twitch at the voice, the body, everything. And he hated himself for it for this was his sworn enemy. His mouth opened and closed,trying to form words. Though his brain couldn't even begin to process rational thoughts.

Thomas chuckled and waltzed over so he was standing directly in front of Alex, kicking the door closed. He gulped, and licked his lips. "Aw, does the dirty little whore want to suck his master's dick?" He taunted, words only slightly slurred.

As big of a dick that Jefferson had-was, the idea truly was appealing. The taller must've seen the shiver that ran through Alex at the words for he raised an eyebrow, smirk growing wider. "I don't even know if your dirty slut mouth deserves to suck my cock..." Alex whimpered quietly, hoping Jefferson didn't hear it. Though he must've because he continued. "So, Alexander Hamilton has a kink... I should've expected that from a slut like you."

Another louder whimper left Alex's throat, practically drooling now. He tried to reach forward, to take all of that delicious throbbing cock in his mouth but a hand caught his hair, holding him back. "No, not yet, slut. I want you on your knees. And if you stay quiet..." The reward wasn't spoken but it was easily implied. The shorter nodded rapidly, scrambling to get down from his chair and to his knees. Jefferson took his place in the chair, adjusting himself with legs spread wide. He hadn't let go of the dark strands, Alex painfully reminded of it, struggling not to moan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
